The Maiden and the Selkie
by TARDISlover3
Summary: Elsa is a maiden. Jack is a Selkie. It could never work out, could it? Based off the song by Heather Dale, this is a random one shot that I thought of on the fly. I hope you enjoy.


The Maiden and the Selkie

A Jelsa Fanfiction, based off the song by Heather Dale

Hey all! So I was listening to the song, The Maiden and the Selkie, by Heather Dale, and inspiration struck. Because the song is basically a story, I'm going to make this a jelsa story. Please note that I do not own the song, or characters used here. The song belongs to Heather Dale and the characters belong to Disney and DreamWorks. That is all, and Enjoy! Please no flames!

The Maiden and the Selkie

There once was a fisher who lived near the ocean. He had a daughter, a beautiful maiden with platinum blonde hair and striking blue eyes, who was admired by all. She would turn the heads of all the men in the land, and each desired to be the one she took for a husband.

The maiden's name was Elsa, and she possessed a peculiar gift. She could manipulate ice and snow, and was impervious to the cold. It was a beautiful gift, one that came with much responsibility.

After nearly freezing her town, Elsa managed to control the great winter inside her, and lived happily with her sister by the shore. But there was something missing. She felt... empty.

One day, Elsa was experimenting with her powers and singing a tune when she saw a seal. It was a white seal, with powerful blue eyes. It stared at her for quite a long time before swimming towards her.

Elsa was quite surprised, and a few snowflakes started to fall. She didn't mind, and it seemed the seal didn't either.

What happened next startled her even more. The seal came up the the shore and placed a flipper on the sand. The next thing Elsa knew, a young man with snow white hair stood in place of the seal. A white seal skin lay at his feet, and his blue eyes seemed to stare right into her soul.

"You sing beautifully." His baritone voice rang out. Elsa felt a blush set fire to her cheeks, and she glanced down at the ground.

"My thanks." She murmured. The strange man chuckled. "Wait here." She said, and ran into her cottage.

Elsa selected a pair of her father's clothes, hoping they would fit him, and brought them back outside where the man was waiting.

"Here." She said, and handed them to him. He nodded his thanks, and quickly put the clothes on. Elsa felt a bit better after that.

"What is your name?" He asked, and she met his eyes.

"My name is Elsa. And you are?"

"Jackson. You may call me Jack, if you wish."

"Jack, if you don't mind me asking, were you the seal I saw earlier?"

"Smart one, aren't you? Yes, I was indeed." He grinned, and she gave him a small smile in return.

"Then how are you here, standing as a human before me?" Elsa asked, confused.

"I am a Selkie, a seal creature. In water, we wear seal skin. On land, we are as humans where we can abide safely until midnight. If we aren't back in the water then, we die." They waited a moment in silence before speaking once more. "Now tell me, Elsa, how is it you posses such a beautiful singing voice, complexion and powers all at the same time?"

She couldn't seem to stop blushing. "I was born with all three I suppose."

"Extraordinary."

The two became fast friends, and although their time together was always interrupted by time and work, they managed to see each other at least once a day. Soon, their friendship turned to more than just that.

One day, a few months following their first meeting, Jack came early to get himself ready before Elsa came down to the shore. He collected the clothes from underneath the rock where he always stashed them, and hurriedly put them on before he saw Elsa scampering down the path to the shore.

When she saw him, she beamed and embraced him with a hug. She drew away quickly, blushing. "Good morning, Jack." She said.

Then Jack surprised her. He drew her back, and pressed his lips to hers. Elsa reacted quite well for her first kiss; she kissed him back. Her hands wrapped around his neck, and his around her waist. Elsa loved every minute of it.

They finally managed to pull away. "What's the occasion?" Elsa joked. Jack grinned for a moment, then kissed her softly once more.

"Elsa, I love you and I have come to ask you to be my wife. Will you return to the sea with me and stay by my side for the rest of our lives?" He asked her, grasping her hand.

It started to snow, and Elsa blushed. Then frowned. "I have loved you since the moment we met, but should I travel into the ocean, I will be taken by the waves. For I am but a human."

Jack hadn't thought about that. "Then I will stay with you for a night, and should I die, so be it. My love for you shall not change."

Elsa frowned once more. Then she had an idea. "I want to be your wife, I truly do, so let us go to my grandmother, who has lived near the ocean since she was but a babe and should know of trick or treasure that could aid us in our trouble."

She grasped his hand, kissed his cheek and led him to another cottage farther down the shoreline. After knocking, her grandmother led them into her home.

She sat the down in the sitting room, and they sat side by side.

"Grandmother," Elsa began, once her grandmother had settled herself down in a wicker chair. "Jack is a Selkie. Is there any way you know of that he could live on land, or I could live in the sea? I beg you, Jack is my very existence."

Her grandmother thought a moment. "Jackson, I know not how to aid you, you may never live on shore. For your kind to live past dawn on land has never been heard of. Though, my mother owned a seal coat, then buried it beneath a tree, and whoever wears that skin will become a Selkie."

"How do we find this tree, grandmother?" Elsa asked.

"It is underneath the elfen oak, more inland than we are now. You will know which oak. It has a sort of magic of it no other tree possesses."

"Thank you grandmother!" Elsa said, then she and Jack walked out the door.

It took them many hours, traveling to the islands and the full moon had just finished rising when they made it to the tree. Jack was leaning against her, weak from his the distance between himself and the water.

Elsa took the shovel her grandmother had lent her, and started digging. Soon, she pulled out a seal coat, and she smiled. She had done it!

It was just before midnight when the two slipped their skins on. Elsa had given a tearful goodbye to her sister and father, then walked with Jack down to the shore.

Elsa had become a beautiful seal bride for her Selkie.

The couple slipped into the ocean as seals, and they swam to his sea kingdom where they lived happily together for the rest of their days as seal and wife. Two Selkies in love.

The End.

Hope you enjoyed, this was just a short fun thing I did. Here are the lyrics if you want to see how the real version connects to mine.

This song is performed by **Heather Dale**.

Once a fair and handsome Seal Lord  
Lay his foot upon the sand  
For to woo the Fisher's daughter  
And to claim her marriage hand  
'I have come in from the ocean  
I have come in from the sea  
And I'll not go to the waves, love,  
Lest ye come along with me.'

'Lord, long have I loved you  
As a Selkie on the foam  
I would gladly go and wed ye  
And be lady of your home  
But I cannot go into the ocean  
I cannot go into the sea  
I would drown beneath the waves, love,  
If I went along with thee.'

'Lady, long have I loved you  
I would have you for my wife  
I will stay upon your shoreland  
Though it robs me of my life  
I will stay one night beside you  
Never go back to the sea  
I will stay and be thy husband  
Though it be the death of me.'

Dae dae dae da da dae dae...

'Lord, I cannot go and wed thee  
All to watch my lover die  
Since I'll not be left a widow  
I have a plan for us to try  
Let us speak with my grandmother  
Who has ever dwelt beside the sea  
She may know some trick or treasure  
That I may wed my fair Selkie.'

So they've gone to her grandmother's  
Little cottage by the sea  
To inquire how a maiden  
Can be wed to her Selkie  
For the Selkie's watery kingdom  
Would surely rob her of her breath  
But to stay on land past midnight  
It would surely be his death.

'Lord, I know not how to aid you  
You may never live on shore  
For your kind to live 'til dawning  
It has ne'er been seen before  
But my mother had a seal coat  
That she buried 'neath the tree  
And she told me that its wearer  
Would become a fair Selkie.'

Dae dae dae da da dae dae...

So they've journeyed farther inland  
Though the Seal Lord's getting weak  
And she's shouldering the shovel  
To unearth the thing they seek  
At the rising of the fullmoon  
Underneath the elfen oak  
She has unearthed that faery treasure  
Of which her grandmother spoke.

Just before the stroke of midnight  
They have made it back to sea  
And she has donned the magic seal coat  
And become a maid Selkie  
Now they've gone into the ocean  
Hand in hand into the sea  
She has gone along  
A fair seal bride for a Selkie.

Dae dae dae da da dae dae...

Once again, I hope you enjoyed! Jelsalover3 out!


End file.
